


One Winter Night

by Dr4g0nG1rl_869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Iwasbored, NoBeta, Smut, notmuchtodoinquarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4g0nG1rl_869/pseuds/Dr4g0nG1rl_869
Summary: Hermione finds an old friend in Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	One Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, barely edited. Sirius and Hermione is my favorite pairing. Just smut, for fun...

“Professor Granger, I’m surprised to find you here.”

Hermione looked up surprised at being addressed, but smiled at the man in front of her. “Lord Black.” She replied, mimicking his tone of formality. “I could say the same for you. You don’t often make it to Hogsmeade.”

“Too true. I needed to check in on the cottage though. I just had a tenant move out and I needed to make sure everything was in order to get it rented out again. May I?” He asked indicating the empty seat across from her.

“Of course,” she replied and smiled.

Sirius waved at Madam Rosmerta indicating he’d like a drink and turned back to Hermione. “So what brings you out on this fine night?”

“I needed a break from the kids. They’re particularly rambunctious this time of year. Too many months cooped up in the castle.”

“Winter in Scotland.” Sirius replied knowingly.

“Precisely.” She nodded her agreement and picked up her elven wine to continue sipping.

“Sirius,” Rosmerta said, “here’s your firewhisky.” She winked at him and walked away.

“Thank you, Rosmerta Darling!” Sirius yelled at her retreating form, “You’re a doll!”

Rosmerta waved him off without looking at him.

Hermione laughed at his antics and was smiling happily at him as she continued to drink.

“How’s teaching going then? You’re still enjoying transfiguration?”

“I love it, actually. More than I thought I would to be honest. When I first talked to Minerva about taking the job I was pretty hesitant about it, but It’s been lovely to be back. She has the place really well in hand and knowing that I’m helping the next generation is really satisfying.”

She blushed a little at the overly honest admission, but less than she would have with less alcohol in her system. “How’s being ‘Lord Black’?” she asked and laughed as he groaned at the title.

“It’s absolutely horrific. I do nothing but sit in meetings and listen to the bitching and complaining of old men. It’s terribly dull. You should have gone into the deplorable career of politics so that there would at least be someone fun around occasionally.” He winked at her and she was aware of the flush at her throat.

\-------

“Sirius….” Hermione moaned as his lips moved against her throat.

Sirius chuckled and pushed her against the wall, one of his legs working it’s way between her thighs as she gripped his shoulders.

Several hours and many drinks later they’d relocated to Sirius now vacant cottage in as discreet a manner as possible where he’d immediately begun kissing her and working at the buttons on her sweater.

She moaned again capturing his lips with hers and fumbling between them to unfasten his pants. Sirius pushed her sweater off and quickly pulled her shirt off after. “I’d forgotten how lovely your breasts are, kitten.” He whispered softly against her skin.

Hermione pushed into his hands letting him fondle her gently as she pushed his jeans down over his hips and gripped him firmly in hand. She backed up, leading him toward the back of the cottage and found the bed she knew to be in the back room. Falling backward onto the bed she led Sirius with her, enjoying the weight of him above her.

He sat up quickly and grabbed her skirt and knickers pulling both off at once and licking his lips at the exposed flesh between her thighs. Hermione was breathing raggedly and scooted back on the bed pushing herself up on the pillows, spreading her legs. She looked at Sirius standing at the foot of the bed and eyed him expectantly.

“Well?”

“Just drinking you in, kitten, just drinking you in.”

Hermione scoffed. “Get the fuck over here.”

“I love when you curse.”

“I know you do.” She replied cheekily.

Sirius smiled down at her, pulled his shirt over his head, and then crawled slowly up the bed grabbing one of her legs and kissing his way slowly up to the apex of her thighs. He nuzzled his nose at the very tops of her thighs and felt her muscles tighten at the contact. “Merlin, I love you like this.”

“Oh Sirius, please, please!” she begged twining her hands in his hair.

Sirius was more than happy to oblige and pressed his tongue to her pulsing center eliciting moans of ecstasy from Hermione as he worked his tongue on the soft flesh. She writhed beneath him, her hands gripped tightly in his hair as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. Bringing his hands up he pulled the bra she was somehow still wearing, down far enough to expose her hard nipples and started working them between his fingers.

“Oh merlin! Sirius! Fuck!” She screamed as she came for him, her hips thrusting up against him. He kept licking her softly as she came down from the high breathing heavily and murmuring incoherently.

Once her muscles started to relax he pulled back smiling, and pushed his boxers over his hips and tossed them off the bed.

Hermione’s eyes were still cloudy with lust and she looked at him longingly reaching for him. He moved above her and thrust into her in one quick movement that had her gasping once more.

“Oh fuck…” she whispered against his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him deeper inside.

“Hermione…” Sirius moaned her name into her ear and started thrusting hard into her, unable to hold back. She cried out beneath him and the sound went straight to his cock. Groaning he continued thrusting, leaning back enough to reach a hand between them and begin gently rubbing her clit. Hermione’s hands roved his body, desperately seeking purchase as he fucked her. Sirius kept up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Hermione the way he knew she licked. He held one of her legs up, knee hooked over his arm, and the other continued to circle her clit.

Her breath came faster and her moans louder as she pressure built in her again. She grabbed his thighs, pulling him in deeper with each thrust.

“Sirius…oh merlin, Sirius. I love your cock. Come for me!” She yelled at last and Sirius was happy to comply. He thrust a couple more times before she felt him tense.

“Fuuuuck!” He yelled as he came inside her, thrusting slow and deep and bringing Hermione with him to climax one more time.

Her yell mingled with his as she came and she was breathing heavily as her muscles relaxed and she slumped against the pillows, Sirius above her.

He rolled to the side after a few seconds, but kept his limbs wrapped with hers.

When Hermione could finally catch her breath, she muttered “We have got to stop doing this…”

Sirius laughed, “but what fun would that be?”

Hermione looked over at him and smiled, pushing her lips against his briefly before moving to stand and find her lost clothes.

“No fun at all, Sirius, no fun at all.”


End file.
